Kishi Arufa ga Kaishi sa Remasu: Naruto
by TrueAlphaSoul- J-Chan
Summary: A 13 year old boy is confused when the world of Naruto comes to earth bringing hell to his city. Trying to protect himself he has to protect his friends and his city from Kabuto and his wrath from the war. The FIRST part of my fanfiction trilogy.


_**Authors Note: Hey guys this is my new Naruto story that is going to be part of my anime trilogy. This is a remake of my other story but I realized that it was awful and not really proofread. Although after I did read it I noticed that the story was OFF! I deleted the first chapter( it was that bad :-[ ) so now let's begin…**_

_**Question of the Day ( Taken from Jalen Kun ): What was the most important to you?**_

_**Answer: Kakashi Chronicles, at least we learned a little bit of Kakashi's past because without those episodes I would have been befuddled. Like, I would know from the manga and my research teehee but those were still some very important episodes to the fans that didn't really go into depth with Naruto...**_

_**Summary: A 13 year old boy is confused as the world of Naruto comes to earth bringing hell to his city. Trying to protect himself he protect his friend and city from kabuto and his wrath from the war. The FIRST part of a fan fiction trilogy. **_

_**Disclaimer: If only I owned Naruto...but a boy can dream right? **_

_**Alpha Vision**_

Chapter 1:

Ugh! I'm so tired! Why is it so cold in here?! W-Why does my bed feel so rough?!

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was laying on the ground in the woods with dried blood covering my arms...

I looked forward and saw a bus with a big dent in the back door, with blood on it and the police were bringing out a grown mans body...

What could have happened?! D- Did I do that?!

_"Honey get ready for bed! "My mother told me... from her bed..._

_" Okay!" I said as I was putting on my PJ's and jumped on my bed..._

_I'm not gonna possibly go to sleep now I'm way too active right now, if I go to sleep I probably won't have a good time in the morning because I gave this up... I'll just lay in the bed until I get tired. _

_After a minute or something like that, I fell asleep and I started going into dream land. _

_A __**nightmare. **__There was a loud noise in the woods and I was grabbing on to my bed sheets with a tight grip and I heard the noise again..._

_I opened my eyes and all I can see was everything in the color red! _

_Sounds were louder and everything was clear in focus and easy to see..._

_A fly flew past my eyes and it was flying extremely slow like I had alp the time in the world to try and catch it..._

_**Buzz! **__I can hear the fly as loud as I hear my mother normally but the fly was so far! _

_I smelled an awful smell and I realized it was the fly! _

_What the hell is going on! The fly is so far but, it seems so close! Im scared! _

_I looked out saw a blur running out and I followed it._

_We ran for almost an hour and he was trying to run away from me..._

_When we arrived near the busses near my schools storage place it stopped._

_It smelled very distinct and different. I can hear his heart slowly beating._

_"Why are you following me!" The figure said with a very bland and lifeless voice..._

_"Why are you making these sounds" I said and I realized my voice sounded a lot darker and more sinister. Not like an anime demon voice but almost like a animal was talking and it was talking low..._

_He said with a grin " I didn't make any sounds" and punched me in the face. _

_I fell to the floor screaming from the pain. _

_I got up and punched the strange figure in the face and it grabbed my body and threw me into the bus. _

_It reached toward its lower back and pulled out a large pointed object and __**slash **__as it swung it's sword attempting to hit me but hit the bus instead. _

_It dropped the object and grabbed me again...it swung me around and threw me into the bus once more._

_I get up slowly in an attempt to run away and the figure started punching me. _

_A gleam of light came from a security guards flashlight as he was pointing it towards us..._

_I saw that the figure was either a really small man or a teenage boy. _

_Running he picked up the object and __**slashed **__the security guard._

_The security guard started falling to the floor and dropped his flashlight and the light from the flashlight gleamed the boy in the face and showed his eyes were __**red**__. _

_I thought : Now's my chance to leave. _

_I picked myself up off the floor and started running. I heard lots of slashing and blood splattering everywhere. I heard __**thuds**__ and then I saw the figure throwing the sharp object toward me..._

_"Hmph" _

_I ducked and the object flew by my head cutting off a little bit of my hair and saw that the object thrown at me was the sword._

_I stayed down hoping that the boy would leave me alone..._

_He didnt..._

_He grabbed my ankle and started dragging me to the bus..._

_I desperately tried to crawl away and he punched me again letting a lot of blood come out of my nose..._

_I started wiping my nose with my hands and wrist because there was so much blood. He threw me into the bus and the glass shattered and stabbed my leg._

_He threw me back into the woods,retrieved his sword and left..._

So, thats what happened. But I thought that was just a crazy dream. Well that explains the blood and the dent, and the man

I got up and ran away before the cops saw me and thought I did it!

I went to my house and my mother was cooking bacon.

I can't smell as good as I did yesterday night, but it still smelt delicious.

I quickly got dressed and went to school and pretended like none of that ever happened.

"Class! We have a new student" the teacher said...

" his name is... sucka- uchiko" " I'm sorry how to pronounce again" she said with a confused face.

" hmph" he lifted up his head and I smelled the distinct smell again...

" My name is, Sasuke Uchiha! "

" Oh thats right, well you can sit by jalen for now until you find a better seat."

He sat next to me and asked for a pencil.

" do I know you from somewhere"

" probably not"

He saw my best female friend walk past and give him a pencil.

" Here you go and jalen, I have to go to the locker room to get my shorts what was your combination again..."

" it's 25-48-09"

She ran out the classroom and Sasuke followed her.

"What the hell ...why was Sasuke following her, I better follow so nothing bad happens."

"No your not jalen. You have to stay and take this test!"

I grabbed the test and started taking it.

After about 5 minutes I heard a **tum-tum tum- tum..**

I thought about it and realized that it was my friends heartbeat.

I jumped out of my chair and started running toward the locker room and I heard my teacher say...

"you're getting detention!"

When I went into the locker room and saw sasuke pulling up his pants...

"Oh hell no!"

I jumped and threw him into a locker and the lockers in that row fell...my head started to hurt. …

Ahhhh!

I started shaking my head with a panic and I felt as my head was banging from pain and sounds…

" Hmph."

" I'll kill you with ease…"

I opened my eyes and saw that he started to glow. Lightning surrounded him almost like in a shield. The lights in the school started to turn off and I started to see in red like I did the night before.

**Rage! **I jumped on the side of the locker room that wasn't destroyed and started to stalk him because it was obvious that I can see him from the red eyes and he was making himself noticed with the lightning.

Rrriinnnggg!

The school bell was extremely loud. It sounded like it's sound had been amplified by 10!

The kids started to run out the classrooms and noticed as the lights were shut off….

" What the hell is going on…"

" Girl! I'm so scared!"

" Dude where are you"

*Ring Ring!*" Mom come pick me up the lights in the school are off and I don't know what's going on"

_So many different voices. Amplified like I can hear all of them at once! I-I just can't do this!_

I fell, and Sasuke turned around and kicked me out the door….

**Bang! **The door broke open and kids started running towards us…

I closed my eyes and started swinging my hands trying to get him to leave…

I realized they wouldn't even notice us because the lights were off and I was the only one that can see…

" You think you're the only one that can see…"

_Shit!_

**Sharingan!** His eyes started turning red and his lightning started to get louder and brighter almost as if his eyes were helping him…

"Now time for you to die…"

He pulled out his sword and it started gleaming with electricity. **Chidori! **He started running towards me and I remembered that my friend was still on the floor. She can't see a thing and if I bring her to a safe place she won't get hurt!

" Attention School the back up light source will be coming on in a brief moment and you can continue with your marvelous monday!"

_Ugh! She is such an over excited teacher…_

The light's turned back on and I saw my friend Allysia running out of the locker room…

The kids that were there left and it was only me and Sasuke…

I closed my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't die...then.

I heard a noise…

It sounded like an animal but I just can't remember what….

I heard it again and it sounded like it was from far distance… I opened my Sasuke was** gone!**

I walked back to class, grabbed my supplies and started to leave. My teacher grabbed my shoulder just before I walked out the door…

" You almost forgot this…"

He grabbed a crumpled up piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me…

" Don't be late!"

I opened up the paper and saw DETENTION!

I closed my eyes and when I opened them back up I was in my bed….

_Could all of that been a crazy dream after all!_

I walked into my kitchen and saw Sasuke was there with his sword right next to him…

'' Ready for round 2?"

_Whoa! This guy is talking about round 2 but what does he mean….did he like rape me while I was sleeping!_

I turned around and saw a yellow haired boy with marks on his face with a orange and black jumpsuit on…

I always am...**Lets go Sasuke! **

I saw him running toward him and punched him in the face…

I was scared and I ran outside and saw almost a group of teenagers…

2 with white eyes, one playing with sand, 2 playing with puppets, one reading a book, and one surrounded by bugs!

I started running and they all followed me!

I tripped and fell down a cliff…

Waaaaaahhhhhh!

_What the hell is going on?!_

I looked down and my eyes turned red again and everything was moving slowly just like before…

I looked down on my hands and my nails were long and sharp, when I looked back on the floor I saw a cop car and my eyes started turning back to normal…

**Crash!**

I landed on the car and saw that the shattered glass scratched up my arm...and then it started to heal…

I was scared and I started running again…

The man with the book grabbed me and brought me to a nearby place where the cops can still see me…

" Who are you?! Please.. just let me go...how did you even get here!"

"You want me to show you how we got here, fine lets go!"

He picked me up and we started walking to where he came from.

I turned my head and it was extremely foggy for some strange reason…

I looked up and looked back down and saw red eyes! I looked closer and saw that it was on all fours…

Then I realized…

It was…

A big…

Black and big creature…

It made the noise and the position it was in made me realize what the animal was….

A WOLF!

_**Authors Note: Hey guys this is the end of chapter one of a remake...be sure to comment and pm me about the story...I hope you guys enjoyed and i'm glad that you read the chapter...find out what happens next time on**__** Kishi Arufa ga Kaishi sa Remasu: Naruto Chapter 2!**_

_**P.S. : What's with that cliffhanger**_


End file.
